Cancer screening continues to be underutilized by Samoan women in American communities. Intervention programs of early detection under-serve women in American Samoa and barriers and motivating factors need to be identified through this study in order to improve participation of Samoan women in early detection screening. This project, guided by principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR), is a collaborative effort between a community volunteer, ASCCN, and Fofo County. We propose to collect baseline data on 600 women, who are heads of households in one community, Fofo County, on their knowledge, attitudes and behaviors about cancer, benefits of early detection, and access to care. The specific aims of this project are: (1) To assess the knowledge, attitudes, and practices about breast, cervical and colorectal cancer and cancer screenings among the women "household leaders" of the 600 households that make up Leone Village (one of the largest villages in American Samoa); (2) to assess motivators and barriers to recommended cancer screenings for breast, cervical and colorectal cancers; (3) to assess receptivity to programs that could be implemented to increase cancer knowledge and screening behaviors; and (4) to disseminate information on the data collection methodology as well as the findings to encourage other American Samoan researchers and communities to replicate this protocol. Based on the findings from this pilot, we will design a research project to test a community-endorsed intervention to increase cancer screening among women in Leone Village. Findings from this pilot research and the mechanism with which it is to be pursued will hopefully serve as a model to be duplicated in other districts within American Samoa, improving early detection screening for the Territory. It is also anticipated that further research on nutritional patterns and high cancer risk factors become plausible for Fofo County to pursue having established a history of its own. Additional intervention and preventive programs may also be designed with their specific needs in mind through the community awareness impact of this pilot project. These subsequent studies would be informed by results from the pilot study, and would be designed and developed as part of the Project Leader's career development plan, which includes additional training and experience in research methods, study design, and project planning with an emphasis on community-based participatory research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]